Genaro Vásquez
) |nacionalidad = Méxicano |familiares = |pais = México Canadá |estado = Activo |demo = Actor Doblaje Genaro Vasquez Demo de Voz.ogg }} Luis Genaro Vásquez Rodríguez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano originario de Oaxaca, Oaxaca. Egresado de la facultad de Filosofía y Letras, graduado en Literatura Dramática y Teatro en la UNAM.Trabaja como locutor radiofonico en la estación "Ondas Hispanas" en Toronto y como locutor comercial para distintas marcas. Actualmente esta trabajando en otra radio Canadiense "CHHA VOCES LATINAS". En doblaje es mas conocido como la voz de Spike Spigel en el anime Cowboy Bebop, como la voz del Androide 17 y el Supremo Kaisoma en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT, como la primera voz de Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba en Sailor Moon, como Dr. Doogie Howser en la serie del mismo nombre y como "Papá" en la serie animada de La Vaca y el Pollito. Actualmente vive en Toronto, Canadá en donde sigue trabajando en locución, teatro, danza y doblaje para México y otros países, desde un pequeño estudio desde ahí. thumb|right|230 px|Saludos por el día internacional del doblaje. thumb|222px|Androide 17. thumb|Rafiki. thumb|122px|Supremo Kaiosama. Filmografía Anime * Darien Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Rey Endimion (Episodios 1-65), Kelvin Taylor (Episodios 1-65, Caballero de la luna - Sailor Moon * Androide 17, Supremo Kaiosama - Dragon Ball Z * Androide 17, Supremo Kaiosama, Doma - Dragon Ball GT * Ken el camaleón - Ranma ½ * Spike Spiegel - Cowboy Bebop * Folkel (padrastro de Mime), Spica (ep. 69) - Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Kenji Fujima, Nobunaga Kyota, Oda - Slam Dunk * Zongest - Saber Marionette R * Yang Ming - Saber Marionette J * Yang Ming - Saber Marionette (Ovas) * Gadeth - La visión de Escaflowne Series animadas * Papá, Earl, Voces adicionales - La Vaca y el Pollito * Insertos (Temp. 1-2), Monkey, Marioneta Clem, Marioneta Mitch, Sr. Phillips Luzinsky (1ra voz), Doctor Diablos, Redondo, Camarada Rojo, Robot Loco, Jeff, Jean Pierre, Profesor Hawk, Perro hablador, Amigo de Dexter #2 (2da voz), Lucky, Ojo Rojo, Voces adicionales - El Laboratorio de Dexter * Jefe - ¿Donde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * Rafiki - Las aventuras de Timón y Pumbaa * Archie - Felidae * Mojo Jojo (1ª voz) - Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Vanidoso (cap. finales) - Los Pitufos * Narración (Temp. 1-2) - Johnny Bravo * Horacio - El show del ratón * Al Gore (episodio Crimenes de calor) - Futurama * Peter Venkman (6 episodios) - Los verdaderos cazafantasmas Películas Ryan Phillippe * Al calor de las armas - Sr. Parker (2000) * Estudio 54 - Shane O'Shea (1998) Joe Pantoliano * Matrix - Cypher (1999) * El imperio del sol - Frank Demarest (1987/Redoblaje) Mike Myers * El mundo según Wayne 2 - Wayne Campbell (1993) * El mundo según Wayne - Wayne Campbell (1992) Renoly Santiago *Con Air: Riesgo en el aire - Sally "no se puede bailar" (1997) *Mentes peligrosas - Raúl Sanchero (1995) Otros: * Primates en acción - Jay (Trevor Wright) (2004) * Evolución - Deke (Ethan Suplee ) (2001) * Atando cabos - Beaufield Nutbeem (Rhys Ifans) (2001) * Pearl Harbor - Billy Thompson (William Lee Scott) (2001) * El último castillo - Ramon Aguilar (Clifton Collins Jr.) (2001) * Miss Simpatía - Agente Clonsky (John DiResta) (2000) * 60 segundos - Mirror Man (T.J. Cross) (2000) * Anatomía - Caspar (Sebastian Blomberg) (2000) * Coyote Ugly - Voces adicionales (2000) * Romeo debe morir - Maurice (Anthony Anderson) (2000) * Milagros inesperados - Percy Wetmore (Doug Hutchison) (1999) * Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Herman (William Marquez) (1999) * Un domingo cualquiera - Nick Crozier (Aaron Eckhart) (1999) * Novia fugitiva - Gill Chávez (Yul Vazquez) (1999) * La última puerta - Voces adicionales (1999) * El quinto infierno - Conner MacManus (Sean Patrick Flanery) (1999) * El corruptor - Willy (Andrew Pang) (1999) * Rescatando al soldado Ryan - Adrian Caparzo (Vin Diesel), James Francis Ryan (Matt Damon) (1998) * Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo - Clarence (Simon Fenton) (1998) * Enemigo público - Jones (Scott Caan) (1998) * Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes - Soap (Dexter Fletcher) (1998) * Grandes esperanzas - Anton (Lance Reddick) (1998) * Talos, la momia - Riley (Jason Scott Lee) (1998) * Dancer, Texas - John (Eddie Mills) (1998) * El invencible - Victor (David No) * Invasión - Coronel Carl Jenkins (Neil Patrick Harris) (1997) * El milagro de Fátima - Dario (Diogo Infante) (1997) * Spice World - Piers Cuthbertson-Smith (Alan Cumming) (1997) * El viento en los sauces - Maquinista (Bernard Hill) (1996) * Corazón de héroes - Charles Gieg (Jordan Clarke) (1996) * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel - Mesero italiano (Richard Schiff) (1996) * Sueños de insomnio - David Shrader (Mackenzie Astin) (1996) * La montaña embrujada - Prof. Ravetch (Henry Gibson) (1995) * Operación Elefante - Ahsford (Doug E. Doug) (1995) * Babe: El puerquito valiente - Reportero (John Erwin) / Anunciante en feria / Cronista en concurso (1995) * El guardián de las palabras - Long John Silver (Jim Cummings) (1994) * Abracadabra - Dave Dennison (Charles Rocket) (1993/Redoblaje) * Los últimos rebeldes - Peter Muller (Robert Sean Leonard) (1993) * Malcolm X - Ed (O.L. Duke) (1992) * Samurai americano - Kenjiro Sanga (Mark Dacascos) (1992) * Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii - Samuel "Screech" Powers (Dustin Diamond) (1992) * Una Navidad con los Muppets - Joven Scrooge (Raymond Coulthard) (1992) * Demasiado joven para morir - Billy (Brad Pitt) (1990) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Voces adicionales (1990) * Las Tortugas Ninja - Foot Ninja (Leif Tilden) (1990) * Infierno rojo - Salim (J.W. Smith) (1988) * Estaré en casa para Navidad - Terrel Bundy (Jason Oliver), Davey Bundy (David Moscow) (1988) * 18 otra vez - Voces adicionales (1988) * Amos del Universo - Kevin Corrigan (Robert Duncan McNeill) (1987) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño - Phillip Anderson (Bradley Gregg) (1987) * Peggy Sue, su pasado la espera - Walter Getz (Jim Carrey) (1986) * Cuenta conmigo - Teddy Duchamp (Corey Feldman) (1986) * La vampiresa - Keith (Chris Makepeace) (1986) * La chica de rosa - Blane McDonnagh (Andrew McCarthy) (1986) * Los Goonies - Troy Perkins (Steve Antin) (1985) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy - Ron Grady (Robert Rusler) (1985) * Nunca digas nunca jamás - Nigel (Rowan Atkinson) (1983) * El dormilón - Robot (Jackie Mason) (1973) Películas Animadas Robert Guillaume * El rey león III: Hakuna Matata - Rafiki (2004) * El rey León II: El reino de Simba - Rafiki (1998) * El rey león - Rafiki (1994) Otros: * Magos y gigantes - Panda jefe (2003) * Tom y Jerry: El anillo mágico - Ratón Freddie (2001) * Monsters, Inc. - Monstruo de los dieciocho ojos (2001) * Shrek - Pinocho (2001) * La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! - Mushu (2001) * Extremadamente Goofy - Profesor (2000) * Una navidad con Buster y Chauncey - Fritz (1998) * Bichos, una aventura en miniatura - Roll / Cantinero (1998) * Ferngully 2: El rescate mágico - Batty Koda (1998) * La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado - Whizzer (1998) * Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies - Beau Neville (1998) * Hércules - Iticles / Vendedor de relojes de sol (1997) * Toy Story - Tiburón (1995) * Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón - Tapion / Shapner (1995) * Goofy, la película - Lester (1995) * El rey león - Hiena (1994) * Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros del futuro: Gohan y Trunks - Androide Nº 17 (1993) * Érase una vez un bosque - Russell (1993) * Tom y Jerry: La película - Loro maestre (1992) * Ferngully: Las aventuras de Zak y Crysta - Batty Koda (1992) * Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia - Jake (1990) * El Día que el sol se movió: La verdadera historia de Fátima - Ángel (1989) * Nicolás, el niño que se convirtió en Santa - Nicolás (joven) (1989) * El viento en los sauces - Rata de campo (1988) * Dos personajes fabulosos - Sr. Rata (redoblaje) (1949) Series de TV Martin Kratt * Zoboomafoo - Martin * El mundo animal de los Kratt - Martin Otros: * OZ - Mack Mark (Leif Ridddell) * Chico listo - Mo Tibbs (Omar Gooding) * Los Soprano - Brendan (Anthony DeSando) * Providence - Robbie Hansen (Seth Peterson) * Las playas de Malibu - Zack Morrison (Tony Lucca) * Saint-Tropez - Louis Lacroix (Roméo Sarfati) (1.ª voz) * Doogie Howser - Dr. Doogie Howser (Neil Patrick Harris) * Los años de secundaria - Screech Powers (Dustin Diamond) * Smallville - Harry Bollston (joven) (Eric Christian Olsen) * Dentro de la cabeza de Herman - Intelecto (Peter Mackenzie) * Los practicantes - Jimmy Berluti (Michael Badalucco) (2.ª voz) * Salvado por la campana - Samuel "Screech" Powers (Dustin Diamond) * Hermandad en la trinchera - Soldado David Kenyon Webster (Eion Bailey) (2.ª voz) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? - Josh Dugan (Danny Cooksey) ("El Relato de la Maldición de la Momia"), Doug (Stuart Stone) ("El Relato del Fantasma"), Mutante (Allen Altman) ("El Relato del Último Baile") * Hechiceras - Voces adicionales * Misión imposible - Voces adicionales * El show de los 70 - Voces adicionales * Sexo en la ciudad - Voces adicionales * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces diversas Telenovelas Brasileñas Reynaldo Gianecchini * Lazos de familia - Edu * Terra Esperanza - Tony (1.ª voz) Otros: * Mujeres de arena - Tonho da Lua (Marcos Frota) Director de doblaje * Spice World * Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción Teatro * “La Rebelión de los Sueños” * “Perdón...¿es esto Teatro?” * “Andrés, ahí viene el tren” * “Hansel y Gretel” * “Godspell” * “Mimagenes” * “América, no invoco tu nombre en vano” * “La Catrina” * “Tiempos de Heroismo” * “Pastorela Urbana” * “La Constitución” * “Homenaje a Pedro Infante” * “Los Totoles” * “Hidalgo, caudillo de la Independencia” * “La Noche más Venturosa” * “Los Totoles” * “El pastelero del Rey” * “Nazareth” * “La Catrina” * “Agarra la onda, es Navidad” * “Yo suegra , Tu, nuera” * “La sustituta” * “Ivon e Ivette en el país de la fantasía” Cine y Televisión Cine * 1982 “Con un destino en las manos” Dir.Oscar Ledezma. Soap opera for S.E.P. * 1983 For “Televisión Mexiquense”, acting in the vocational guidance program. Dir.Carlos Fuentes * 1985 “Ensayo” Director’s Assistant. For Channel 11, Mex. Prod. Lilia Aragón, Dir.Alejandro Aragón * 1990 Host of a “Testing Program” for SABRITAS (Frito-Lay) * 1991 Training program for “FARMAX” * 1994 Telesecundaria, S.E.P. “English Summer Curse” * 1995 Host for the program “Vinculación con la comunidad” 5 chapters, for Telesecundaria * 1997 “Inglés sin Barreras” an english curse for USA. Series * La hora marcada * Papa soltero * Al derecho y al Derbez * XHDRBZ Telenovelas * El pecado de Oyuki * Más allá del puente * Volver a empezar * Only you (ingles) * The Shadow (ingles) * Acapulco Bay (ingles) Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional * Conductor "Matatena" en Radio Educación (1993) * Voz institucional Discovery Kids Channel Latinoamerica (1997 - 2000) * Director de Produccion "Radio America" en Toronto, Canada * Pizza Hut * McDonals * Hasbro * Pepsi * Pisco Capel Sucesores Varios de los personajes que ha doblado Genaro Vázquez han sido retomados por distintos actores de doblaje. *Gerardo Reyero: Tuxedo Mask/Princípe Endymion/Darien Chiba. *José Gilberto Vilchis: Kevin Taylor (Sailor Moon) y Kaio-Shin (Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses). *Enrique Cervantes: Mojo Jojo. *Eduardo Garza: Pinocho (Shrek). *Yamil Atala: Spike Spiegel (película). *Oscar Flores: Reynaldo Gianecchini. *Arturo Mercado Jr.: Reynaldo Gianecchini. *Rolando de la Fuente: Androide 17 (Dragon Ball Z Kai). *Ricardo Mendoza: Martin Kratt. Curiosidades *Genaro Vásquez comparte varias similitudes con Yamil Atala. **En Los Pitufos, Yamil era la voz de Vanidoso, pero los últimos episodios los hizo Genaro. **En Los verdaderos cazafantasmas, Yamil era la voz base de Peter Venkman, Genaro lo hizo en 6 episodios. **En El laboratorio de Dexter, Yamil hacía los insertos en la temporada 1, Genaro lo hizo en la temporada 2, y luego Yamil los retomó en la 3 y 4. **En Cowboy Bebop, Genaro hizo a Spike Spiegel en la serie, mientras que Yamil lo hizo en la película. **En La Vaca y el Pollito Genaro Intrepreto A Papa, mientras que Yamil Intrepreto A Pollito. Enlaces externos * Sitio Web Oficial * Twitter de Genaro Vásquez Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos